


A Dare

by GrapeJellyCandy



Series: Short Stories [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Banter, College, Dare, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, House Party, Humor, Jokes, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Party, Partying, Romance, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeJellyCandy/pseuds/GrapeJellyCandy
Summary: "It was at a party like this too. All thanks to that dare," Changbin nodded like he was agreeing with himself.Seungmin faced Changbin. "Changbin. What dare?""Minnie it's nothing. Really," Hyunjin tried to say.Changbin perked up and said, "I dared Hyunjin to ask ya out."And suddenly Seungmin was gone.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	A Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short story I had to write for my Writing class. I've had the idea to write something cliche for a while, so I thought I'd give it a go. 
> 
> What do you think? Tell me in the comments below ♡

Seungmin knew he was coming before he arrived. His steps were heavy and loud. Hyunjin always walked with confidence in each of his steps. He could be heard in the hallway from the moment he left the elevator. 

"Minnie!" Hyunjin sang as he swung Seungmin's apartment door open. 

The corner of Seungmin's lips pulled up into a smile. He looked away from the papers spread across the table and turned his vision towards Hyunjin. 

"Hi Jin," Seungmin replied. 

Hyunjin skipped up behind Seungmin before engulfing him into a hug. He stuffed his nose into Seungmin's fluffy brown hair.

"So Seungmin," Hyunjin started saying, "Minho is having a party at his parents place tonight. It's for his graduation." 

"You can go. I don't mind." 

Hyunjin let out a huff. "You should come too." 

Seungmin's hands moved up to the table, and he started to file through his papers. He flipped through each different assignment as he said, "But I've got work to finish. I haven't even started my essay yet."

"It won't be fun if you're not there," Hyunjin whined. 

A light chuckle fell from Seungmin's lips. "Guess I'll have to go then." 

~•°☆

The two arrived about an hour past sunset when the party was already in full swing. As they walked into the house Hyunjin grabbed a hold of Seungmin's hand and interlaced their fingers. They started to walk further into the crowd. 

"We should head to the kitchen," Hyunjin said and tipped his head towards the mentioned room. 

Seungmin nodded back at him, and they started moving toward their destination. Their hands were almost pulled apart, and an elbow jabbed itself into Hyunjin's gut, but they made it to the kitchen. The music was softer in the kitchen, but there were just as many people. Hyunjin dragged Seungmin over to the refrigerator where he pulled out a bottle of vodka. 

"I don't want to get drunk," Seungmin said.

"Something lighter then?" Hyunjin asked as he put the glass bottle back.

"Yeah. Is there just beer?" 

Without a word Hyunjin pulled out two chilled bottles and pushed the fridge closed. He let go of Seungmin's hand and turned to face him. 

Hyunjin bowed forward and held the beer out with both hands. "For you, M'lady," He said. 

"Oh shut up," Seungmin laughed and took the drink. "Is there a bottle opener?" 

"I brought my own," Hyunjin said and pridefully held up a tiny bottle opener keychain shaped like a shark. 

"I can't believe you brought that." 

"But aren't you happy I did?" 

Hyunjin popped the cap off his bottle and took a swig as he tossed the opener to Seungmin. He pried the cap off his bottle and handed the opener back to Hyunjin. Seungmin went to take a sip, but before the bottle even touched his lips an arm slung itself over his shoulder. 

"Hey guys! I been lookin' for y'all," Changbin slurred out and pulled both Hyunjin and Seungmin closer to him. 

"Sup Bin," Hyunjin greeted. 

Seungmin wormed out from under Changbin's arm and sipped from his beer. He moved to stand next to Hyunjin, and as he did, Hyunjin reached to hold his hand. 

"Uhgg," Changbin groaned. "You two are so cute!" 

"We are, aren't we?" Hyunjin smiled smugly at Seungmin. 

"You should be thanking me Jin!" Changbin slurred. 

Hyunjin's head snapped towards the drunk boy, and his eyes grew wide. 

"Changbin you're really drunk. You should lay down." Hyunjin rushed out. 

"It was my idea, so you two are in my debt," Changbin stated. 

Turning to Hyunjin, Seungmin said, "Jinnie what's he saying?" 

"He's not saying anything. He's-" 

"It was at a party like this too. All thanks to that dare," Changbin nodded like he was agreeing with himself.

Seungmin faced Changbin. "Changbin. What dare?" 

"Minnie it's nothing. Really," Hyunjin tried to say. 

Changbin perked up and said, "I dared Hyunjin to ask ya out, an now y'all are all lovey." 

It seemed like everything had gone still. Seungmin stood with his lips parted and his eyes became glossy. The words lingered in the air around all of them. Hyunjin opened his mouth to explain, but before any noise came out of his mouth Seungmin was already lost in the crowd. 

"Changbin what the hell?" Hyunjin yelled and slapped Changbin's shoulder.

"I- I thought he knew!" Stammered Changbin.

"I've gotta go after him." 

Not a second later and Hyunjin was running into the crowd to find Seungmin. He yelled over the music asking people if they'd seen Seungmin, but each person denied seeing him. After checking each room in the house and finding it empty, Hyunjin ran to the front door. 

Hyunjin stopped to catch his breathe. 

"Yo Hyunjin!" Minho greeted as he walked up to him. 

"Minho, hey," Hyunjin panted. "Have you seen Seungmin?" 

"Yeah saw him leave a few minuets ago. Thought you'd be with him but guess not."

Hyunjin heaved a sigh, "Thanks. I gotta go." 

"Ight, bye Jin," Minho waved as Hyunjin ran out the front door. 

The cold night air hit Hyunjin like a brick. During the day the late spring sun warmed the air, but night left the world cold. 

As he ran down the sidewalk, Hyunjin thought of where Seungmin could have gone. The park near the biology building? That little jajangmyeon shop that was opened until late? Then it hit him. Whenever he needs to focus or needs time to himself Seungmin would always go to the roof of his apartment building. 

Now knowing where to search, Hyunjin picked up the pace and started sprinting. As he ran through the neighborhood a bright sign caught his attention. A neon "Buy One Get One Ice Cream" sign sat in the window of a convenience store. 

"Might as well," He said to himself and walked to the door.

He went to the freezer and pulled out a Papico and Melon ice bar. After paying Hyunjin fled out of the store and continued on his way towards Seungmin. 

When the building came into view Hyunjin's eyes looked to the roof. He couldn't see Seungmin, but he knew that he was there. Hyunjin ran inside and went beeline towards the stairs. The elevator did not go to the roof. As he neared the door the the roof, Hyunjin slowed his pace, and when he reached the door he walked through cautiously slow. 

The roof was flat and had railing around it like most buildings. A few benches were spread around. On a far bench near the storage room, a figure sat gazing up at the sky. 

Hyunjin walked over to Seungmin and sat next to him. He reached into the plastic bag, pulled out the Melon ice bar, and held it out to Seungmin.

Seungmin looked at him quizzically.

"It's freezing," he deadpanned. 

"It's melon flavor," Hyunjin said back.

Seungmin chuckled dryly. He took the ice pop and started to eat it as Hyunjin took out his own. They sat eating their ice cream for a few minuets, not talking. 

Hyunjin broke the silence first, "When we first started dating I didn't like you. I mean," he paused, "I liked you as a person but not... like that." 

Seungmin didn't say anything in reply. He just continued eating and looking at the sky.

"But as I got to know you I really did fall for you. Your smile. Your laugh. That stupid look you make when you're focusing. Everything about you..." Hyunjin trailed off.

He peeked over at Seungmin, and he was met with Seungmin already staring at him.

"I'm not mad at you," Seungmin whispered. "I probably should be, but I'm not." 

"Why?" Hyunjin asked quietly. Shame was all he could feel.

"Because... I think I knew it all along. Not about the dare, but that you didn't like me at first." His words held weight. A weight that pulled down on Hyunjin's shoulders. "I could tell you weren't really in love, but I was just happy to have you." 

Seungmin averted his eyes from Hyunjin and looked back to the sky. 

"Over time, though, it started feeling more real. Like you really loved me. And I guess you did." 

"I still do." Hyunjin cut in. 

"Why didn't you tell me about the dare?" Questioned Seungmin.

"I thought about it all the time, but I was scared you'd leave me if you knew." 

"I would never!" Seungmin suddenly yelled and turned to Hyunjin. He grabbed Hyunjin's hands. "I love you, Jin." 

Hyunjin's eyes widened. His racing heart beat could almost be heard. 

"I-I love you too," he stammered. 

Seungmin intertwined their fingers, and scooted closer to Hyunjin. Their shoulders bumped together. They sat quietly with a light atmosphere surrounding them. 

"The sky is pretty tonight," Hyunjin said.

"Mm hm," Seungmin agreed and nodded his head. 

Hyunjin suddenly lifted his hand and pointed up. 

"Look a shooting star," He cheered. "Make a wish." 

"That's an airplane," Seungmin laughed. 

Hyunjin waved his hand dismissively. "Make a wish anyways." 

"Okay," Seungmin closed his eyes in thought, "I wish that we can live happily ever after together." 

"Awe," Hyunjin cooed, "you're getting all sappy." 

Seungmin hit his shoulder, "shut up." 

Hyunjin chuckled as Seungmin laid his head on his shoulder. 

"I wish that too."


End file.
